


And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night...

by Cricket_crazy28



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Dads Jimmy and Ali, Fluff, Its a Joseph songfic no prizes for guessing the song, M/M, Meddling Swanny, No angst in sight, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_crazy28/pseuds/Cricket_crazy28
Summary: Jos takes a trip down memory lane with the help of a certain song...
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope, Sam Billings/Jason Roy, Stuart Broad/Steven Finn
Comments: 276
Kudos: 9





	And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [j_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/gifts), [HeidiJames28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/gifts).



> This is for my sweethearts Zee,who gave me the prompt for this, Immy who gave me a load of encouragement while I was writing this and Faridi because I owe my child cookies.

In the corner of the Headingley changing room, two blonde cricketers sat with an earphone in each ear a very familiar tune playing

> _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_
> 
> _You made me feel as though I was enough_
> 
> _We danced the night away, we drank too much_
> 
> _I held your hair back when_
> 
> _You were throwing up_

The song had been their companion through thick and thin and it had been playing at every important moment in their relationship;

It had been playing on the radio in the background when Jos finally got over his fear and pressed his lips to Joe's for the first time. (To the immense relief of everyone around them who had watched the two of them pine like crazy)

Joe had played the song for Jos on his guitar when he got down on one knee and asked him to be his forever ( although had they ever not belonged to each other inextricably?)

And when the two of them had gotten married and had danced as Husbands for the first time, surrounded by all their friends and family, this was the song that had been playing as they drowned in each other's eyes, oblivious to everyone around them.

As the final chorus of the song played, both boys fell out of their trance and sea green met baby blue and in that second everything felt right in the world.

Jos was pulled into those beautiful baby blue eyes and felt himself being reminded of why that song had actually become their song, why it was such an important part of their journey. It wasn't only the occasions that it had been played at or the times they related it with, it was also the meaning of the words and the intense feelings which had guided them in their relationship as much as Jimmy and Ali had.

* * *

> _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_
> 
> _You made me feel as though I was enough_
> 
> _We danced the night away, we drank too much_
> 
> _I held your hair back when_
> 
> _You were throwing up_

They had met properly for the first time in 2012 on a cool(ish) December night at a team party celebrating Christmas Eve and the captain's birthday in Mumbai. They had locked eyes across the dark room, after being (awkwardly) put together as the "children" by a certain meddler by the name of Graeme Swann, and each of them had felt their stomachs erupt in butterflies and a flame being lit somewhere in their chests.

Of course they had seen each other before at county games but this was something new, something neither of them had ever felt before.

Very soon after they were introduced, they were handed beers (again by a certain spinner) and left to their own devices. As the night and the number of beers progressed, both of them found themselves sharing thoughts that had been hidden deep within their hearts for years as their tongues became looser and the walls began to fall. When the music had come on, Joe had immediately dragged the shorter blonde onto the dance floor and pulled him into his arms, as they swayed together in time to music that was only playing inside their heads and hearts.

Later that night, they had both attempted to stumble back to their rooms , having to stop a few times whilst one of them threw up in a nearby plant pot and the other rubbed their back. When he had finally found his way into his bed , Jos had found himself dreaming of baby blue eyes and a cheeky smile. This had been the first time since joining the first XI and then the England Team that he had ever felt at ease. At the time, Jos hadn't realised just how important this man would be, but now that he knew, it made that first encounter in the sticky Indian night much more special.

* * *

> _Then you smiled over your shoulder_
> 
> _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_
> 
> _I pulled you closer to my chest_
> 
> _And you asked me to stay over_
> 
> _I said, I already told ya_
> 
> _I think that you should get some rest_

They had come a long way from that first time in Mumbai after being best friends, confidants (and crushes) for over two years, the time had finally come for the boys to finally get together. They had spent many weeks and months dancing around each other much to the chagrin of those around them.

* * *

Ben and Eoin has been ready to lock the two of them in a cupboard and make sure they kissed and spoke before they let them out. But as usual, the voice of reason and dad had spoken up and threatened to use his captaincy powers if he caught wind of anything of that sort happening, which put a severe damper on all plans that they had.

* * *

They had been on their way back to Joe's (and for the match Jos') house from a team night out in Leeds; and it had started to rain like mad , as it often did in Yorkshire, soaking them to the skin in the short walk from the taxi to the front door. Shivering and swaying slightly from the drink, as they had entered the house, Jos still remembers the way that Joe had turned to look at him as he walked through the door and the way his heart had stopped, in response to the look of immense love on his best friend's face. He remembers the feeling of all the alcohol seeping out of his veins and being replaced by an intense feeling of longing as he crushed the blue eyed boy to his chest. He also remembers the way that Joe, clumsy little bean that he is, had knocked the radio as he snuggled into the embrace and turned it on and The Song had started playing. Still slightly drunk, Joe had begun to sway in his arms slow dancing to the song as they would five years later at their wedding, and reached up to place his cold wet palms on Jos' face. Jos remembers the way that he had felt his cheeks burn up, despite the ice packs on them and took the split second decision to follow the words written on his bat handle, reach up and kiss the other man.

The kiss was a long and soft one that spoke of the many many emotions that existed already in their relationship but amplified in a way that allowed them to accommodate their immense love for each other as well.

No words were spoken that night, but Jos knew that they now belonged inextricably to the other and he didn't need anymore confirmation than the look on Joe's face. Though Joe had silently asked him to come with him, he had declined with a shake of the head and a kiss on the cheek and headed into his room, letting Joe get some rest before tomorrow unavoidable hangover and slightly awkward conversation.

***

> _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_
> 
> _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

After they had become a couple, it had only been a matter of months before they had moved in together. It was a beautiful country house in a small town exactly half an hour from both Old Trafford and Headingley, meaning that they both had the same commute for training whenever they played for their counties. The house was full to the brim with bats and gloves and general cricketing paraphernalia and they both adored it. It was a place where they could just be them; no boundaries, no seriousness, no fretting about a lack of form, just relaxation and love. Whilst Jos loved sitting out on the decking with Joe, on a summer morning before a match and just watching as the world came to life, whilst they sat in their own little oasis and drank their drinks( a heavily caffeinated espresso for Jos and an equally heavily caffeinated Yorkshire Tea for Joe).

But his favourite type of morning since they'd moved into the house had always been the mornings when he woke up before his boyfriend and snuck out of bed carefully taking off his hoodie or shirt and wrapping it around the younger boy and made him breakfast in bed. He would tiptoe down to the kitchen, turn on the radio and quietly hum along while he made them food. These breakfasts consisted of all of Joe's favourite foods, pancakes with strawberries and syrup, a hash brown and a big mug of tea and Jos always made sure there was a vase with a pink rose on the tray.

When he was done, Jos would go back to his bedroom and he gently wake his angel by pressing kisses and I love yous all over him. When he finally woke up, Jos would hand him the tray and watch his smile grow larger and larger as he looked around the tray and then landed on Jos' face. He would send Jos a quiet thank you and pressing a kiss to his lips ,before cutting two pieces of pancake, putting one in his mouth and reaching over to pop the other one is Jos'. This would go on until the pancakes were finished and they had to get up.

* * *

But along with mornings, Jos also loved the evenings on their beautiful house. When the dying sunlight would stream into their living room and cast a golden hue over the whole room. Jos loved to sit with a book in the living room watching the sky go from Blue go Purple to Pink to Orange then finally to a deep black, but what he loved most about these evening was when his boyfriend would walk into the room with a big cup of coffee, hand it to him with a kiss on his forehead and then come and snuggle with him and watch the sunset silently with his head in Jos' lap. They would sit like this until they started to feel hungry and had to go and eat.

These were the moments that Jos cherished, the ones in the silence of their own little part of paradise where they only had each other and their own memories. These moments were the ones that he remembered when he was out of form and unable to escape the criticism no matter how much he tried to ignore it, the memories that reminded him of the happy times when his sunshine wasn't there with him. They reminded him of the comforts of home when he started to long for it after a long tour. But really after a while he started to realise that his home was Joe not the beautiful house that was the background to their memories.

* * *

> _I wanna live with you_
> 
> _Even when we're ghosts_
> 
> _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_
> 
> _I'm gonna love you 'til_
> 
> _My lungs give out_
> 
> _I promise 'til death we part like in our vows_

When Joe had gotten down on one knee, Jos had been the happiest man on the planet, he had spent the entire next day just staring at the beautiful ring, with one stone to represent each of their eye colours, just checking that he hadn't dreamt it up and it was actually real. The next year had been a whirlwind of flower configurations, table favours, cake testing and suit fittings, until the day finally arrived . The day when Jos became Jos Buttler-Root. The morning was a madcap flurry of activity, with Ali and Jimmy screaming at everyone to make sure that they were dressed and behaving correctly. As their best men, they both felt it was their responsibility that the day went off without a hitch and as the team Dad's they also felt it was their responsibility to make sure that all of the boys were in line and doing their job properly.

Stuart and Finny were ushering the guests to their seats whilst Jonny and Chris were helping the grooms get dressed and ready and Ben and Eoin were watching Sammy and Bessie (and Mark) and making sure they didn't mess anything up. Whilst Sam B and Jase had made sure that the food was set up correctly, Ollie had sat at the piano playing some old music and just taking in the atmosphere whilst Rory stood next to him looking proud.

It had been a real family effort and in the end it really really paid off. As Joe walked down the Aisle to him, Ollie had started playing All of Me by John Legend and tears had sprung to Jos' eyes immediately, as he realised that he was going to love this beautiful man for the rest of his life ,no matter what; even when he died he would not stop loving him. He had stuck with him through thick and thin, and he knew that no matter what happened this man would be there for him and love him with all his heart.

When the officiant (someone also known in many circles as Swanny) said that they would be together till death parted them, Jos knew that he would uphold that vow no matter what, and he knew that the man standing in front of him would also do the same.

Later that evening as they danced to their song swaying in each other's arms just as they had done so many years ago on the night they had first kissed, but this time as husbands, Jos heard a quiet whisper in his ear

> _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_
> 
> _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_
> 
> _You make me feel this way somehow_
> 
> _I'm so in love with you_
> 
> _And I hope you know_
> 
> _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_
> 
> _We've come so far, my dear_
> 
> _Look how we've grown_
> 
> _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

The voice was soaked in love, and Jos knew right that second that he would do everything in his power to make sure that the love never leaked out of that voice ,and that the contentness in his tone never faded away. He would protect his husband to the end of time no matter what and love him forever and ever.

* * *

A sudden shout across the dressing room startled Jos out of his daze, and allowed him to refocus on the room around him. When he looked up he found his husband looking at him with soft eyes,

"You okay, Jossy ?" Came the soft Yorkie voice

Jos sent his Husband a soft smile and reached out for his hand

" I have you Angel, how couldn't I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!   
> All feedback is welcomed <3333


End file.
